


In Your Heart of Hearts

by PromiscuousMode



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiscuousMode/pseuds/PromiscuousMode
Summary: This is a AU version of Naruto. In this universe Kakashi Obito and Rin are all genin that graduated the same year as team Gai. The great shinobi war is under way. But this is a story of Sakura being a badass. She learns to survies a war while not losing who she is and learns to accept herself for all her flaws.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

He could hear the screams from down the hall. He grabbed his head as he curled over in his seat. He cried into his knees. His stomach was to the floor and he was so terribly nauseous. He wanted everything to end but at the same time, he couldn’t bear the thought of not hearing her screams down the hall.

  
Kizashi had known that Mebuki was not going to survive childbirth. He wanted to do everything in his power to help both mother and child survive. But from the screams down the hall it sounded like everything was in vain.

  
_The Haruno’s are a Merchants Clan. Kizashi was a second son of the Haruno, this meant that he was very well off. Once they have found out that Mebuki was pregnant they spent 4 months learning from Clan and village Healers that it was most likely that Mebuki would not make it to childbirth. You see, Mebuki was always a very sickly child since birth. Lucky for her she grew up in the village that was known for their Healers. She was always well looked after._

  
_Even before their marriage Kizashi was told that Mebuki should never carry a child, as she would not survive. Kizashi loved Mebuki very much. If he could not have children with her, he didn’t care. Unfortunately, she did end up pregnant 10 years into their marriage. But Mebuki did not want to end the pregnancy since it was a child she and her beloved husband had created. Kizashi was not left with many options. After three months of trying to get Mebuki to terminate the pregnancy, he knew he could not win this battle. As he traveled from village to village trading, he asked around for the best healers. All over he was hearing the name Tsunade. He knew who this was. She was one of the legendary sannin._

  
_She had stopped fighting for her village due to some circumstances. He later learned. She had not returned for two years. It’s been a couple of years since the war had started and his home town was always so close to the destruction. It was not safe for him to be traveling around but he had to find someone to help his wife. After 4 months of searching for Tsunade, he finally found her in a gambling town. He begged and he pleaded for her to come see his wife. He explained what was happening but she would not hear any of it. Her heart was Stone. He offered her a large sum of money when’s he could not get her to agree. She told him about her fear but he insisted. After some persuasion from her dark-haired companion, she finally seems to give in and off they went back to Kusagakure_.

  
_Kizashi had been very pleased with himself as his wife smiled at him as soon as they step through the doors of their home. She was on the sofa with a blanket over her lap. One of the servants had brought her tea. He scurried over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek. He quickly introduced Tsunade and Shizune to her. They got straight down to business checking Mebuki over. Everything seemed to have been going well. Mebuki gained back her color and some weight under the last two months of her pregnancy. All three women got along wonderfully. Kizashi would often find them laughing and talking in the dining or living room. They seemed to be getting closer every day that went by._

  
He couldn’t take it. All the screaming, the frantic shouts of Shizune. He knew he didn’t much time with her left. He took a deep breath. He stood up. He quickly made his way into the bedroom. He saw her lying there panting, in pain. To him, she looked gorgeous. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kizashi took her face in both his hands as he looks straight into her eyes. He told her how much he loves her. The room had a very heavy stench of iron, but there was no blood. She let out a hoarse scream as she was told to push. She was crying she looked at Kizashi’s eyes. His hands were in hers again. As the minutes went on her grip was starting to get weaker. She slowly turns her head to look at her husband. She gives a weak smile and says “Name her Sakura”. She gives one last push as her hand goes limp. Yet the child did not come out.

  
He’s drowning in darkness as he watches the hand fall to the bed. Everything is so quiet. He squeezes his eyes shut as he bends over to hug her hand into his face. He lets a giant sob shake his whole body. He barely hears Shizune say his name. All he can think of is that he’s suffocating. He needs to leave. As he walks out of the room he glances at Tsunade. She’s frozen in the corner. As the door closes he hear Tsunade say to Shizune.

  
“Cut her open”

  
Kizashi barley catches the sound of a baby’s cry as he disappears into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shizune nee-chan, today’s the day we get our teams” Sakura was telling Shizune as they walked to the academy.

_It had been 12 years since Sakura had been born. During childbirth, her mother passed away and her father abandoned her. The loss of his wife was too much for him. He had loved her so fiercely. In the two months that Shizune was with them, she could physically see the love that they had for each other. At the time of Mebuki’s passing, they did not think anything of him walking out the room. They were letting him grieve. But as the night drew on and he did not return they started to get worried. Tsunade and Shizune waited a month for him to return but he never did. Shizune did not feel comfortable leaving the child. So she and Tsunade both agreed to take her back to the Village Hidden in the leaves. As they neared the village Shizune was having a tough time coming to terms with leaving the child at the village. The plan had been to leave the child at the gates. But as Tsunade took a look at her and saw her expression. She walked right through the gates. It looked like Tsunade had also gotten attached to the child. The as Tsunade was back in the village she sometimes left on missions but mostly worked in the hospital because of her fear of blood. Shizune took Sakura in as her child. Due to Tsunade’s busy schedule, she hardly came around to visit. But mostly that was just an excuse. She was too scared to get attached to another person._

As I sat in class Iruka sensei was reading off the teams. “ Next we have Team 7 that consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki. Their jounin sensei is Yamato”

Secretly, I’m very pleased to be on the same team as Sasuke. And I guess Naruto too. His dad did save the Village from a monster attack. He was pretty cool and considers a hero to the village. All the sensei showed up one by one and took their teams. After the last one left, Naruto was starting to plan a prank for our sensei. He starts to gather his material but the door opens.

“ Good afternoon my name is Yamato. I’ll be your sensei. Now hurry up and follow me.”

The three of us quickly follow Yamato Sensei up the stairs to the roof. He goes on to ask us to introduce ourselves. “ Here, I’ll start. My name is Yamato. I have many likes. A few dislikes and a couple of hobbies. My dream is….. okay you with orange clothes. You can start.”

He basically told us nothing. Naruto starts right away with his introduction. “ My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant Ramen. I dislike 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to one day be stronger than my dad and to become the best Hokage.”

Yamato then tells me it's my turn. “ My name is Sakura Haruno. I have many likes. A couple is studying, Shizune nee-chan, medical ninjutsu, and flowers. I dislike mean people and bullies. My dream is to be a strong ninja and protect my loved ones." Sasuke quickly starts next.

“ Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and getting stronger. I dislike many things. My dream, No, My goal is to become stronger than a certain man.” After introductions are over and done with he tells us to meet him on training grounds 7 to assess our skills tomorrow morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble writing my ideas. I'm not the best writer. Which you could probably tell. I have the plot and everything worked out. But I'm having trouble writing the actual story. Whose point of view should I do this in? It will most likely be in Sakura's point of view but it might change to other characters in the story. If it ever gets confusing let me know I'll try to rewrite it, to make it more clear.  
> \-------

It’s been 6 months since team seven was pit together. At the moment Sakura couldn’t have been happier as team seven walk threw the village gates towards the Hokage tower. After going to wave and facing Zabuza, She don’t know if she would have survived that encounter with out Yamato-sensei’s teaching. Lately it seems like the war has been getting worse. About three years ago there was a rumor about the White Fang. Sakura couldn’t remember exactly what happened but supposedly he had failed a mission. That cause Konoha a great deal and that had caused the war to turn in Iwa's favor.

Maybe one month after team seven was formed Sakura overheard Yamato-sensei talkin to another sensei with bright yellow hair. Apparently the Hokage is planning to have all the genin teams with at least 6 months of experience tryout for chunin. All of the clan heads weren’t very happy about this but with how the war was turning, we were needing more teams out on the battlefield.

Sensei was very upset but it looks like the Third tried everything to convince the council. He said at least he was able to convince them not to send them straight out of the academy.

Yamato-sensei is amazing but a very tough teacher. He’s taught us how to expand our chakra reserves, chakra control, Which Naruto has a hard time with, tree and water walking, taijutsu, how to dispel genjutsu and we also learned our chakra natures.

Lately though Naruto and Sasuke having fighting more than usual. Yamato-sensei doesn’t look very happy about this either. He's been giving them this creepy eye glare. But it only stops them for a little bit until Yamato-sensei stops paying attention.

After we finished giving our report, the Hokage goes on and says

“ I believe team 7 has been together for 6 months now correct?”

“ ….They have Hokage-sama” Sensei say in a very slow manner.

“Due to circumstances I am drafting them to take the chunin exams. I know this is typically for the sensei’s to decide but due to the war we cannot afford to keep them in the village.” Yamato-sensei doesn’t say anything. He's facial expression don’t shift but the air around him is heavy. He’s not pleased.

“ I know you are not happy Yamato, but you have been doing a wonderful job with these three. I would have let you have more time but things are getting very complicated out in the Border. The council is pushing to send out more shinobi. I did everything that I could to give them more time. But I'm stuck in a hard place. They're requiring one chunin out of a group of genin to send them out.” Was this why Yamato-sensei was so hard on them?

“ In the next month Yamato, prepare your team. The chunin exams are not going to be hosted like they normally are due to the war. We have made some modifications, some of the villages will not be allowed to attend.” Yamato sensei bowed and we all took our leave.

Outside the Hokage tower, Sensei stopped. “Alright guys I’ll meet you in training ground seven for more training tomorrow.” With that he stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of writing!

Growing up Sakura had never known her biological parents. She was often bullied for her strange hair color.

Shizune, while not being blood related, had taken her in and for that she was very grateful, even though she was always busy.

Shizune was often found in the hospital. She was Vice president, with Tsunade as Chief.

Tsunade some times went to visit Shizune at home. When Sakura had turned three Tsunade had come over to celebrate her birthday with a small dinner, Shizune had made. This was one of the handful of times she had seen the woman. However, Tsunade didn’t bring her any gift. Instead she asked her what she wanted.

During the time Sakura was getting viciously bullied. Little Sakura had told Tsunade that she wanted to learn to fight but didn’t want to hurt anyone. While this did not surprised Tsunade, the girl was very kind, being raised by Shizune. It did surprised her. How would she go about her request.

Sakura explained to Tsunade that she and Shizune nee-chan had seen her on one of the practice fields and she saw Tsunade destroy a tree with her bare hands. Sakura wanted to learn this to scare off her bullies. Tsunade sat on the sofa with little Sakura in silence as she thought it over. After what seemed like a long time. She agreed, on one condition. She learn from Shizune, medical ninjustu. Readily Sakura accepted.

With that she set a schedule. Once a month Tsunade would meet with her to go over theory, hand signs and chakra control. Tsunade was very distant during these lessons but Sakura was being to admire the strong female.

Shizune on the other hand often took Sakura out to the fields to study plants and there medial properties. She would often teach the small child all kinds of medical information in the form of games, stories and songs. With Sakura being so young she absorbed every thing like a sponge.

By the time Sakura entered the academy at the age of 5. She could heal small cuts. Though, they often left her fatigued due to her small reserves. She could also crumple a fist size rocks in her bare hands and create a fist size crater in the tree trunk.

Even with Sakura’s little trick she never once uses it. She was to kind hearted. She didn’t want to accidently hurt anyone else. Due to this the bullying continued up until she was befriended by Ino. Soon enough the two girls because inseparable.

As she progressed in the academy. She never once uses her strength. Sakura didn’t really stand out, other than in her book smarts. All Tsunade was really teaching her was to manipulate chakra for strength and there was no reason to use medical ninjustu in the academy.

When Sakura was 7 years old a few things happened. Tsunade was no longer going to train her.

That day Sakura had come home crying to Shizune. Tsunade had told Sakura that they would no longer meet for training. They were finished with practice when Tsunade tells her that it was the last session that they would have and poofs out of the training grounds. Shizune tries to control the poor girls sobbing as she thinks. _Just wait until I come in tomorrow for work, Tsunade. Your really going to get a talking to. You could have at least explained why!_

Second, There was gossip going around the leaf about a ninja called the White Fang. He apparently abandoned a mission that cause the war turn against Kohona's favor. The village had turned against him and he had committed suicide. The village then talked about the poor 8 year old boy he had left behind. A little time after, it was also heard that the council was hounding the third Hokage to send out more ninja to the front lines.

They were wanting academy student to be sent out right after graduation, but he had managed to convince the council that it had not come to that option.

As the war continued to grow closer to Kohona. More and more Shinobi were being sent out. In order to save some of the younger generation the older generation was voluntering or sent instead.

The third thing that happened was that Sakura fell in love...

and lost a friend.

She was in the academy having lunch. As Sakura got up to throw away her trash. One of the girls for her class, came up to her. She started insulting, calling names and shoving her. She didn’t stop until a dark haired boy shoulder checks her out of the way. He quickly throws away his own trash and leaves.

Ami screeches but as she turns to look at her attacker, she’s sees the boy. There is an immediate change in her attitude. She quickly forgets about Sakura and follows the boy. She had a feeling that the boy did it on purpose as the he briefly made eye contact as he shoulder checked the brunette and left.

Sakura fell in love with those eyes. That brief glance had her swimming in he’s deep dark gaze. They were an endless pit of dark liquid warmth.

It wasn’t for a couple days later that Sakura learned that his name was Sasuke and also Ino's crush. Sakura tried to keep her crush to herself but in the end she broke up her friendship with Ino. She couldn’t handle it. Not when Ino fawned over Saskue like the other girls. While the other girls didn’t bother her. Keeping her crush a secret from her best friend felt like a betrayal to Sakura. The only way to not feel guilt was to end her friendship. While this did make her feel better. She could crush on Sasuke all she wanted. She was sad at the loss. Sakura didn’t fawn over Sasuke like everyone else due to Ino. But that didn’t mean she liked him any less. She just didn't show it.

\------

**The next morning on training ground 7**

When Sakura arrived Yamato-sensei was already waiting. It didn’t take long for both Naruto and Sasuke to arrived.

“Good morning Sakura-chan” Naruto shouted as he ran up to her.

Sakura often found Naurto’s energy to much to handle (to put it lightly) but after the wave mission she took comfort in his presence.

Sakura knew she wasn’t as useless as when she first graduated from the academy. But seeing her teammate fight showed her how far behind she actually was.

“Good morning Naruto…. Sasuke-kun” Sakura smiled timidly at both.

She earned a bright smile from Naruto and a head nod from Sasuke.

“Alright, team. As we hear yesterday, we will be participating in the chunin exams. Unfortunately they are a week away. But that gives me enough time to condition you guys some more.” Sensei started. “Sasuke, Naruto I want to have you guys work more on speed and strength. Go run a lap around the village as a warm up.”

Naruto’s eyes were bulging out of their sockets, as he shouts “ Around the village!”

Yamato-sensei’s eyes start to narrow. “Do you want to make it two laps?” He questions.

Naruto shuts up.

Sasuke quickly leaves, followed by Naurto.

“Sensei?” Sakura beings.

“Don’t work Sakura-chan I haven’t forgot about you. We will be working on taijustu.”

He's smile was not reassuring....

She had a feeling it wasn't going to be rainbows and butterflies.

\--------

By the end of the week, having survived, Yamato-sensei handed them each a form. “These are the registration forms for the chunin exams. Please take them home, fill them out and bring them to the exam location tomorrow.”

\-----------------

**The following morning outside the building doors.**

“ I want you guys to be careful. The war has changed the exams a bit. While we are not a war with Suna, Grass, Sound…. And a couple other's. It is still dangerous to let your guard down. We are not allies but we are also not enemies. For that reason alone. They have been allowed to enter the village.”

Sakura listened closely. “Yamato-sensei how will Iwa genin get promoted if the are not allowed to participate?” Sakura asked out of pure curiosity.

“This chunin exams Iwa will not have an possible chunin promotions, unless they are still doing field promotions. Thanks to lord third. Our younger generations no longer get the horrors of being out in the field until one on the team has made chunin. He put in a lot of work for this law to pass. And due to lord first’s law, no one can graduate the academy until they turn 12” He finished.

Sasuke being the silent one didn’t say anything but to him it made sense. Back when he was seven, His father had been quite upset when Itachi was finally given his two other genin teammates. He often said that they were dragging he’s son down.

Due to Itachi being a prodigy he was given his Jounin sensei at the age of 7. When he had asked his mother why this was she said “Since Itachi is more advanced then his classmates, he is given a sensei early. This is so he’s growth won’t be stunted but he can still enjoy childhood. This is typically done in cases such as his”

Now that Sasuke actually thought about it. Itachi has known his sensei for 10 years.

Shortly after Itachi’s team was promoted to chunin. It seemed that Itachi was an excellent teacher and all three of them progressed fairly fast thru the ranks. They were not a very accomplished team.

Other than Itachi, Sasuke has only ever hear of one other child needing a sensei before graduating the academy. If he remembers correctly, the boy even beat Itachi by an entire year. At the age of 6.

Now he, might be a worthy opponent. Instead of the useless blond of a teammate. That’s neither here or there. What was important was that he show his father that he was just as powerful as Itachi and not just a spare heir.

He was getting tired of never being noticed.

But he was going to proved that he was strong during these exams.

Getting out of his head he hears Yamato say “ Good luck guys."

As Team 7 heads towards the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading into the building there was a ton of commotion. Two genin stood in front of double doors. There was a crowd as team 7 made their way to the front. Sasuke barely caught a glance of a boy in a green suit getting kicked back. He didn’t think much of it, as he walked up to the two yammering ninja’s blocking the door.

“That’s a nice speech, now step aside and let me through” he said to both boys “and while your at it drop the genjustu. We’re going to the third floor.”  
The whole corridor started to fill with whispers.

“Go ahead Sakura. Tell them. I’m sure you noticed it before anyone else. You do have the best eyes and analytical skills on our squad” he told the crowd.

“ Of course I did. This is only the second floor” her voice was clear and strong.

The Dobe hummed in agreement.

The ninja in front of the door started to speak. “So you noticed the illusion. Big whoop. Let’s see you deal with this!”

Sasuke catches him sprint in Sakura’s direction. He quickly moves himself in front as the ninja jumps to land a kick. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices multiple things happening at once as he lifts his leg to attach the ninja.

Bang.

Crash!

Several gasps are heard and well as a shout

“Oh no, Obito!”

\----

Sakura saw everything happen so quickly. The door ninja leaps into the air with his leg set out to attack her. She hears a girl shout “Obito!” as a blob of navy sprints towards Sasuke . There is a quick blur of green and than a loud bang.

The boy in the green jumpsuit stood between Sasuke and the door ninja. One leg held in each hand. A second late the navy blob runs into the door ninja sending them both to the ground.

“Oh no, Obito!” a girl with chin length brunette hair says. She runs to help him up. She is quickly followed by 3 other people.

“Hey, what happened to the plan” two voices spoke.

  
Sakura watches as the two boys turn to look at each other. One with long brown hair tied at the nape of his neck while the other has silver hair.

"Hyuga"

"Hatake"

The said in greeting.

Both were very good looking but her heart only belonged to Sasuke.

A girl with two buns walked up to the green clad ninja to complain about him not keeping a low profile. She quickly loses intrest in the scene. Sakura’s eyes wander around the room until her people watching was blocked by green. She looks up to see the same spandex wearing boy in front of her.

“My name is Rock Lee. Yours is Sakura, correct?”

“Huh” She responds

“Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life.” He’s teeth sparkle.

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t know you” She was trying to let him down gentle but form.

\-----

Naruto looks at what’s going on around him. The ninja with a bowl cut was asking Sakura out but she flat out rejects him. Serves his right! His Sakura-chan was to good for that weirdo.

A couple feet away he sees an other genin with pale eyes walk up to Sasuke. He’s blood starts to boil as he is asked for his name. It’s always about Sasuke. Nobody ever asked for his name!

But what caught his attention more was the blob of navy on the floor. He squints to get a better look a the person. Soon recognition washes over him.

“HEY OBITO” Naruto shouts.

Finally getting off the floor, Obito and the brunette, that Naruto knows as Rin, walk over.

“Hey Naruto, it’s been a while”

“ Yeah you would think we would see each other more often” Naruto smiles at his friend.

“So where’s the rest of your team, Aren’t you going to introduce us?” the black haired boy spoke.

“Oh yeah sure. That one over there is teme. He’s not important and my other teammate is Sakura. She’s over there” Naruto points and all three look over in Sakura’s direction.

Sakura must have felt their gaze on her as she looks up away from Lee. She gives a soft smile as she begins to walk over.

“I defiantly see what your talking about. She really is pretty- ” Obito starts but gets cut off by a voice coming up behind them.

“She is pretty but delicate little girls like her don’t belong here. She should just take herself home before she gets herself killed” Sakura stops to stand beside Naruto. She caught the last of the conversation. Her eyes lock straight onto dark grey eyes. She couldn’t be more shocked if she tried. No one has ever, out right, called her useless. The silver haired boy didn't look away from her. His face straight, giving No thing away.

Near her Naruto starts to turn red with anger.  
“YO, Kakashi that’s not very nice” Obito had a frown on his face as he continues.

“Rin, tell him he can't say stuff like that.” All he got was the brunette looking away with a frown as she shot a quick glanced in Sakura then Kakashi's direction.

Sakura was hurt by what he said and from the look on Naruto's face he wasn’t thrilled about it either. It looked like his anger was hanging on by a thread. Sakura quickly searched for Sasuke and it seemed like he wasn’t doing much better. The boy with pale eyes looked about ready to punch Sasuke. Making a desicion she grabbed Naruto’s hand and dragged him over to Sasuke. Quickly latching on to Sasuke’s hand, She pulled both boys. She looked back at them with a smile and said “ Sasuke, Naruto let’s go."


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi left his team to go scout. Obito had fallen off a tree. He was always so clumsy. At least all he had were a couple scrapes and burises. Not even 8 hours into the exams and he was already slowing them down. This rest it would give him enough time to shake off the fall. Rin watched over him as he recovered.

Traveling a couple miles he picked up chakra signatures. Kakashi swiftly made his way over. Landing high on a branch, he could see a pink haired girl in the clearing. 

A couple feet over was another team hiding in the bushes. As he moved closer to observe the pinkette. He watched as Lee torpedoed to the ground with a long sleeved ninja. He watched as the ninja was saved by his companion. The bandaged ninja dug himself out the small hill. That same ninja ran towards Lee. Lee dodged the long sleeved ninja but swayed and fell to the ground.

The female in the group ran towards Sakura. Catching her off guard she gripped her hair.

Sakura sat on the ground crying from frustration.

  
Kakashi stood in the trees watching Sakura. She looked to be in a very difficult situation. Both her teammates were passed out under the tree and Lee, from Neij’s team, looked to have been defending her. At the moment he looked to be unconscious. Kakashi was debating whether or not to help her. On one hand he didn’t really care much for the pink haired girl. But the blond under the tree was Minato-sensei’s son. He wouldn’t be too happy if Naruto died.

Making up his mind Kakashi was going to help her. Right before he could jump down. He saw a look in her eyes. They wavered with something and shined from tears. She was battling with a decision. His focus was only on her. Sakura's eyes turned fierce as she grabbed a kunai from her pouch. Her decision made, eyes blazing like fire. She glanced at the Kunochi as best she could with her head still restrained. She gave her a smirk.

  
“What are you going to do with that kunai girl that’s not going to help you.” Kim said.

  
“Said who.” Sakura moved fast.

  
Kakashi watched as she lifted the kunai and cut straight through her long pink hair. It scattered all across the field. The brunette fell backwards at the lost of resistance. The kunoichi was surprised by Sakura’s action. As was Kakashi. He never would have thought she would cut her hair off. With her apperance she looked more like a doll than a ninja.

  
Reacting quickly Sakura raced over to the sound ninja. She threw kunai that were reflected back to her. Sakura used a substitution jutsu to avoid getting hit. She threw more kunai and used substitution again. On the third try Sakura threw three more kunai while she was in the air. The sound ninja fell for her trick. The ninja turned away as Kakashi watched the kunai sink into her skin. While her opponent was distracted looking around for her. She threw up her fists, getting ready to attack.

  
Kakashi's eyes widened from suprise. So she’s going to attack him straight on with her bare hands. He would have thought she would use some type of weapon. Her fist went straight for his cheek. He flew a couple feet backwards in the air. Kakashi drew a quick inhale from suprise. He couldn’t believe that she threw a punch that hard. Zaku's feet left the ground from the force. 

She quickly straighten herself out as she threw out some kunai to attack Kim. The sound female dodged and Sakura got closer while she was distracted. Kim tried to get away by putting some distance between her and Sakura. But she wouldn’t let up. Sakura's taijutsu was sloppy but you can see the determination in her eyes. Huffing and puffing Sakura got a good hit on the long hair brunette. She hit the sound female on the shoulder sending her flying a couple feet headfirst into a tree. Knocking her out.

On the other side of the clearing Zaku was getting up. Sakura looked ready to pass out. Zaku gave strong glares to Sakura. She was breathing heavily and it look like she was out of chakra. Her strength had surprised Kakashi. Sakura has stopped in front of a tree trunk. Puting herself as a barrier between her teammates and danger. But she looked about ready to collapse. Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and landed a couple feet away from her. Sakura looked at the silver haired boy. Her ashy face shocked at the boy standing in front of her.

  
“What are you doing here?” Sakura asked.

  
“Protecting Sensei's son. Don’t think I’m here for you.” Kakashi snapped back.

  
Seeing the silver head boy step in front of Sakura gave team 10 courage. They also jumped out from behind the bush to be in front of Sakura.

Ino felt disappointed in herself. She was scared that she would have had to see Sakura be killed. She knew she wasn’t strong enough by herself to protect Sakura. Just watching the silver head boy step in front of the pinkette was a relief to Ino. Sakura was one lucky girl having all these boys come to her rescue. Without them she probably wouldn’t have lasted long. Ino would not have been able to forgive herself if Sakura has died even if they weren’t friends. She still cared for her.

  
“Ino?” Sakura let out. This was the last thing she expected.

  
Zaku in the meantime continue to make his way over until a dark aura was felt behind Sakura.

  
They all turn to the tree trunk were Sasuke and Naruto laid. They watched us Sasuke got up and walked over straight to Sakura.

  
“Who did this to you?” Sasuke’s voice came out dark and dry.

He didn’t wait for a response. He looked at Sakura beaten form. She had a swollen eye, her hair was cut short. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Whoever did this to her was definitely going to pay. He looked around, ignoring team 10 all together. He knew they wouldn't hurt Sakura like this. Sasuke stared at the silver haired boy with intensity. He looked to be standing in front of Sakura but she wasn’t scared of him. Kakashi's clothes were to clean. He continue to look around at the clearing until he spotted another ninja.

He looks to be have some scuff marks here and there. He must be the one that did this to her. He walked over and quickly started fighting Zaku. He felt more strength than he’s ever had. He was invincible. He was getting so much joy out of watching Zaku suffer. He landed punch after punch on the sound genin.

5Sakura watched as Sasuke was being covered by dark marks. The dark aura from him getting stronger. Sasuke pulled Zaku's arm back as he stepped onto his lower spine, he smiled cruelly. This was not her Sasuke.

Out of nowhere thin arms wrap around his chest.  
  
"Please Sasuke stop." He felt her bury her head and between his shoulder blades as she cried softly.

What had he been doing. He almost ripped the arms off of this person. He slowly started to calm down after having Sakura near him. Her presence gave him a comfort.

Kakashi in the meantime spoke to the sound genin across the clearing. The 3rd member of the sound team had kept a distance.   
“I’d advise you to take your teammates and get out of here while you still can. As you can see you’re greatly out numbered.” As Kakashi spoke Lee’s other teammates landed in nearby branches.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi and his team were standing by wall as everyone was gathering around the arena.

“Dad!” Naruto yelled as he and his own team came to stand near them. Naruto quickly launched himself on to his father. Giving him a giant hug.

Minato smiled fondly at him.

“Hey Kakashi, Obito, Rin.” The small blond smiled.

“About time you guys showed up” Obito snickered.

Kakashi shot Obito a glare as he spoke. “ We would have gotten here sooner if someone hadn't fall out a tree.”

To the side of them, Sasuke lets out a snort. “I can see that happening.” He says giving Obito a smirk.

Obito flushes red.

Sakura’s on the sideline observing the scene. It all made sense now, how Naruto knew this team. His father is the team leader. Every since she saw them talking to Naruto, she had been a little curious. They seemed to know each other.

Naruto looked around spotting Sakura giving curious glances. He never did get the chance to introduce her to them. “Sakura-chaaaan”

Obito snickers while Kakashi rolled his eyes at the blonde. Both knowing his affection for the girl. It was quite hard not too with how often he talked about her. They haven’t meet her until recently. Tho she was easy to idenyify due to her exotic characteristics.

“This is team Minato.” Naruto grinned at her. Sakura smiles at Naruto's good mood as he introduces each member. “ This is Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi and my dad.”

“Uchiha?” She cocked her head to the side looking over at Sasuke.

“Cousin” Is all she gets from her team mate.

Sakura turns back and gives a warm smile. Bowing she introduces herself. “I’m Sakura Haruno, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello Sakura-chan, I’ve heard a lot about you” Minato smiles kindly at her. Shooting his son a sly glance he goes to say more.

“No, dad stop!” Naruto waves his hands around frantically trying to get his dad to stop talking. He didn’t want to get embarrassed. Who knew what his dad would say. Most of the group gave smiles or chuckles at the reaction. A throat clearing from below grabbed everyone’s attention. The preliminary’s have begun.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō– Sasuke wins

Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame– Shino wins

Kakashi didn’t have a reaction as his name flashed on the screen. He had a harder time keeping a blank face as his opponent names was revealed. He didn’t turn to look at her as he made his way down to the arena. Half way there he finally heard footsteps follow him down the stairs.

Kakashi Hatake vs. Rin Nohara– Kakashi wins by forfeit

Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro— Kankurō wins

Kakashi watched as the pinkette made her way down the stairs. Her brow were bunched up as she stared at her opponent, a blonde with a long ponytail, a Yamanaka. Sakura exchanged a couple words and they began. Both girls threw themselves into the fight. He watched them but neither of their taijutsu was very elegant or defined. Kakashi had know this from watching Sakura in the forest. He however also knew she was holding back. He had watched as the tiny pinkette socked a male almost as head taller than her and sent him flying a couple feet back. Her punches could be a lot more heavy. It was coming close to the end. Both were out of energy. Both girls ran towards each other, he watched the pinkette’s fist. Surely she would use her strength to win.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka– Double knockout

Sakura’s sensei hops down to retrieve her and place her against the wall. After a couple minutes she began to wake up.

Seeing her stir Naruto made is way over to her. “Sakura-chan you did a great job!”

“Thanks Naruto” Sakura said as she rubbed her cheek softly. She had wanted to go all out but was to scared of hurting, Ino. She wasn’t get good at consoling her strength yet.

On the left side of both genin, grey eyes watched the interaction. Kakashi couldn’t figure out why no one was upset she didn’t give her all. He had seen her hit harder. He wasn’t going to say anything. His own teammate had forfeited. They both knew she wasn’t going to win but she didn’t even put in the effort.

Out of Rin’s peripheral vision she watched Kakashi. He was watching the pinkette again. She couldn't help the heavy feeling that settled in her chest.

Sukima vs Komugi— Komugi wins

Tenten vs. Temari— Temari wins Shikamaru

Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi— Shikamaru wins Naruto

Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka— Naruto wins

Jimei vs Obito Uchiha— Double knockout

Hinata Hyūga vs. Neji Hyūga— Neji wins

Gaara vs. Rock Lee— Gaara wins

Dosu Kinuta vs. Chōji Akimichi— Dosu wins

**A month after the preliminaries**

Multiple villages were gathering to watch the fights. There was extra security hidden everywhere. The gates were triple checking the visitors. To put it in plainly, security was tight. The participants were waiting for their round.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyūga -The winner Naruto Uzumaki. The second round started right after.

Komugi vs Kakashi Hatake -The winner Kakashi Hatake

Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara -The winner is Temari by forfeit.

Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha -Winner unknown

Chaos broke loose. The ground shook as explosions went off in multiple parts of the village. Due to precautions, Anbu and Jonin quickly stepped in breaking the genjustu that put all Leaf shinobi in the stadium to sleep.

Kankurō vs. Shino Aburame -Winner unknown

Yamato quickly heads over Sakura and puts together a team for her to go after Sasuke.

**Two days after the finals**

It started off as a sprinkle when Team 7 meet on the main road. All around people walked towards the Hokage tower. The rain got stronger as more and more people headed there.

Everyone wearing black, a sea of black.

To attend the funerals.

During the final’s Sand and Sound had attacked the village. Naruto, Sakura and a couple others had chased after Sasuke. Naruto had fought Gaara and ended up defeating him.

Sasuke felt angry that he could do nothing but watch as he held onto Sakura. She had gotten hurt trying to protect him. She laid unconscious in his arms. The seal burning his neck, the inadequacy, and uselessness.

The village as a whole was relatively unharmed due to the precautions already in place with security but there were several deaths. The biggest impact being Lord Third.

The village was now more vulnerable than ever.

**One day after the finals**

In the hospital with Naurto and Sakura. Sasuke sat by their side as Yamato-sensei walked in. “Sasuke how are you holding up?” He asked taking a seat on the remaining chair by Naruto.

“Good.” He face expressionless.

“How about the mark. Is it giving you any trouble.”

“No.” Yamato sighed at his response. He was just so Uchiha.

“ Don’t worry Sasuke, they will be fine. Both Naruto and Sakura have become stronger.” That didn’t get a reaction form the boy, who continued to stare out the window with that same blank expression. He didn’t think he would get a response after a couple moments of silence.

“ What’s doing to happen now?”

“ With the village.” Yamato asked.

“With us” Was his short response.

“To be honest, I don’t know. The attack from Sand and Sound has left a dent in our defense and the other villages are sure to exploit that. I had hoped that it wouldn’t get this bad but from the looks of it. The war is going to get worse before it gets better. With Lord third dead, the council will be running the village until they can acclimate the new Hokage. I’m sure that they will put and end to a couple laws Lord Third put in place before than.”

“Do you know who it will be.”

“I bel-” The window snapped open as a tall white haired man stepped in.

“Ah Jiraiya” Yamato's shocked expression could be seen clearly.

“Who” Sasuke eyes glared at him. Eyeing the stranger with distrust. Angling himself to cover Sakura from view. On the other side Sasuke could see Naruto stirring. That idiot.

“This is Jiraiya. One of the legendary Sanin.” He shot the boy a look, quickly turning back to the new visitor. “ I thought you were with the council.”

“ Ah Yamato, you sure have grown.” He shot the man a small smile.

“I'm sure you know what it was for but the position is not for me. I have made an agreement with the council and I’ll be leaving soon. I just wanted to ask it your student would be willing to tag along.”

“So I take it you declined. Are you going to -”

“Yes”

“I see, and have you talked to Kushina about this?” Yamato asked in curiosity.

“….well you see I spoke to Minato, and he had agreed.” Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

“Do you honestly think that is a good ide-“ A loud snort cut into the room. Just as quickly a pillow was thrown at the blond’s face.

Naruto shoot straight up. He’s arms flairing wildly in the air. He looked around and spots Teme and Sakura-chan. He's eyes bulge out and he scurried over to her side.

“What’s wrong with Sakura-chan!?” his voice full of worry as he sees she unconscious in bed. She looked so small, thin and fragile. “How long have we been out?”

“Sakura should be just fine Naruto. She has a couple of bruised ribs and a fractures wrist but she’ll recover. It's morning now, so half a day.” Yamato replies.

Naruto let’s out a sigh of relief. From there Jirairya fills Naruto in what is going on and his reason for being there. In two days time they would leave the village.

\-----------

Naruto grew up with loving parents. He couldn’t have asked for better ones. But Naruto still knew he was different from other kids. It didn’t matter how hard his mom tried to protect him. He was ostracized.

When his parents weren’t around people stared at him. Their eyes cold and hard. They threw stuff and called him names. People didn’t want to be near him. He didn’t understand. He was hated and ignored, so Naruto acted out.

It wasn’t until Mizuki sensei tricked Naruto and revealed to him that he was a jinchuriki. He finally understood. He was a monster. I was one of the worst feelings he had ever experienced. But Iruka sensei quickly changed his mind by saying. “That is who beast are Mizuki. But that’s not who Naruto is. He is one of a kind, works hard and puts his whole heart into it, he’s suffering only makes him stronger. That’s what separates him from the beast.”

Naruto’s parents had worried sick when he had not come home and they had run into the search party returning to the Hokage tower. That day he was told everything.

On the day of his birth, Kushina, his mother had been the previous jinchuriki. They had prepared for his birth in secret, they moving to a cave outside the village for everyone’s protection, in case the seal broke. They had a midwife, the Hokage, Tsunade present and several Anbu guarding the cave as precautions.

Moments after Naruto was born all the Anbu were killed and he was taken hostage by a masked man. Minato saved Naruto but his wife was taken and the nine tails released. Minato was able to also rescue Kushina but the nine tail’s escaped and headed for the village.

The third and Tsunade helped distract the masked man before he can get to close to the village. While Minato took to defeating and sealing the nine tails with the help of Kushina. During this attack many shinobi lost their lives.

Using only the eight trigram sealing style they were able to seal it into Naruto. Both parent had been fatally stabbed thru their abdomen and seeing no other choice, sealed the nine tail into their newborn.

Tsunade and Lord Third fought off the masked man, who retreated and quickly made there way to the nine tail fox. When they arrived, horror was etched into their face.

Tsunade’s legs moved on their own. She yelled "Don’t you guys dare do anything else.” As she yanked the nail from their abdomen. As the nine tails was getting sucked into the baby. Going to heal them she closed her eyes while she worked.

They told Naruto how the were save by Tsunade. How they would not have made it if she had not returned to the village a couple months ago with a baby girl in tow.

Soon after the third Hokage had put a law in place to not talk about the attack in order to protect Naruto but it had not helped much. He was still bullied and shunned. But Naruto never once took his parents for granted.

Family was one of the most important things to him.

**At the funeral**

Naruto felt lost. “Irkua sensei, why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for others?”

“When someone passes away that’s the end for them. His past and future, all the dreams he once had disappear with him. All but one are severed, the most important one, people. All the ones left behind, parents, friends, lovers, these memories of them hold us together and the circle is made of sacrifices, love and trust. It’s what make ninja defend the village and what ties us together. It’s the will of fire.”

“I kind of get it” Naruto gave a tiny smile.

The old man was always nice to him and he will continue remembering him.

He glanced at his teammate backs. They were making their way over to the ramen shop before heading there separate ways after the funeral. He was thinking about how life was different, compared to a few years ago.

You could say that he had never had friends. No one offered to play with him when he went to parks. It also didn’t help when his mom got mad at other people for staring or whispering. He hadn’t interacted with kids his age until his dad introduced him to Kakashi.

Naruto was 5 and had to put up with a very grumpy 6 year old. His dad had told him that he was going to be Kakashi’s sensei. Even then Kakashi never really spoke with him much when he came over for dinner. But for the most part he wasn’t mean just distant.

By the time Naruto was in the academy he was starting to talk with people more. There was a group of boys that often went along with his pranks. He also saw the prettiest girl at the academy. She has the prettiest hair, kind like his mom’s.

He could always find her due to it. Her emerald eyes shone like gems. Every time he tried to catch her attention he stuttered and was extra loud. Actually now that he thought of it he was loud around her all the time. She was shy but kind, extremely smart and she was also bullied. He watched her from afar.

Thinking about it now, Naruto wished he had the courage to stand up for her.

The next year Naruto was put in her class. Her name fit her well, Sakura. To this day he still believes he’s found his soulmate.

He looks at Sakura staring at the sky as she walks in front of him. Her aura sad but calm. She turns her head to check on him and gives a small smile. He's heart speeds up as she turns back around. She didn’t know it yet but he wasn’t giving up until she thoughts so too. Believe it!

Sitting down at the counter he spots Obito walking thru. “Hey Obito!! Over here” He calls them over.

Normally all the Uchiha he’s meet act like Teme but Obito is different. He shows emotion and didn’t have a stick up his ass l like Sasuke and Kakashi.

Obito walked his team over to them. They requested a booth instead of the counter. Naruto could have sworn Kakashi and Sasuke were twins with their more holy then thou attitude. Just they wait. He was going to be the strongest shinobi there ever was and make an awesome Hokage!

He just had to fight Obito for it.

Kakashi watched as they all scooted into the seats. Naruto quickly took the inside. He watched as Sasuke slowed down to get behind the pinkette. It didn’t look like she notice as she slid into the seat in the middle of both boys. Obito grabbed Rin’s hand, so she wouldn’t be left behind and scooted all the way in as he continued his conversation with Naruto. It left Kakashi to sit on the outside, across from Sasuke.

Not wanting to start a conversation with him, he looked around the other members of team 7. The only one he hadn’t spoken to before the exams was Sakura. The pinkette had an amused look on her face as she too looked around the table. He caught Sasuke giving him a hard look. Her amusement was getting more noticeable. Her eyes meet Rin’s and gave a soft smile.

He couldn’t hold his curiosity. “What’s so interesting?”

“Have you noticed anything about our Teams?” she asked giving a grin.

“No” Why should he when he didn’t need a team. He just needed the complete the mission. The waitress came by taking all their orders, interrupting the conversations. Naruto and Obito were yammering on and on about the village attack and who they thought was going to be the new Hokage. Trying to tune them out he focused back on the pinkette.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that our teams are so similar?”

“How so?” Sakura leaned into Sasuke making him tense as she got little closer to Kakashi.

Cupping her hand at the side of her face as if to block out the two blabber mouths on her other side, she whispered to him. “For starters we have these two.”

Her green eyes darted over to look at Naruto and Obito. She had a little mischievous smirk on her face. “ Then we have you and Sasuke-kun”

The table went quiet.

Glares were shot across the table.

“I’m nothing like him!” They both said.

Oh no she just had to say it, Sakura thought.


End file.
